Dissidia High: Guilty and NonGuilty
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: The characters from Final fantasy have moved to a new city... and High-school is a real pain in the neck! See what happens in this funny and action-packed fanfic! M for language, alcohol, blood and violence...
1. Chapter 1: Starting of Rough

_**Dissidia High: Guilty and Non-Guilty pt. 1**_

_Tidus' P.O.V. - I was really tired from the blitz-ball match last night. My dad, Jecht, said I still have to go to my new high school today. Maybe my brother Shuyin will be there? My mom and dad divorced when my brother and I were 7 years old. So, my dad was forced to move to a new house and take me also. Right now, I better get up. Dad will be home from the local bar. Besides, it's 7:30 already. _Tidus puts on brown pants, his red buttoned short sleeved shirt, and a short-sleeved brown jacket. He then heads downstairs and sees his dad Jecht, sleeping on the couch with a bottle of beer. _I knew it. You always come home like this: Sleeping after getting drunk. _ Tidus then puts on his shoes, grabs his laptop bag, and heads out.

_Bartz' P.O.V. - It sure is sad to be away from boco. My favorite chocobo in the world is 3220 miles away from here! No mom, no dad, no boco! It's just the school and my apartment... Now, it looks like I need some help trying to find study hall. _"Um... excuse me, could you help me find were study hall is?" The person that Bartz was talking to turned around. The young man was wearing a green sweater vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and black tennis shoes. "Study hall? You just have to walk past block-2, and make a left." Bartz couldn't stop staring at the young man's hair. It was a very bright blond color. "HEY! Would ya' stop staring at my hair?" "Sorry about that... Oh, my name's Bartz!" "Bartz, My name is Vaan! I just moved near here from dalmasca." Bartz listened but he's now texting on his phone. Vann was about to hit him in the stomach, but, he's pushed out of the way by a very tall student. "Who the hell was that?" Bartz asked while helping up Vaan. "That was Squall Leonhart." Bartz and Vaan turn to see another tall boy with brown hair. He was wearing a blue sweater vest over a t-shirt, his blue jacket was tied around his dark-blue shorts. "His girlfriend Rinoa calls him Leon. By the way, my name's Noel. Noel Kreiss! I'm the star tennis player here!" Noel pulls out a tennis racket from his bag, and accidentally hits Vaan in the face _**hard**_, knocking him out. "Holy s***! We need to take him to the nurse!" Bartz yelled out. Noel carries Vaan to the nurse while Bartz follows. _Aw man! It's my first day and thing are going bad! Boco... I'm starting to miss you already!_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Students

_**Dissidia High: Guilty and Non-Guilty: **_

_**Tidus' P.O.V. - **Crap, no sign of any of my friends from my old school. No Yuna, no Shuyin. Just other students. Including my dad, I still remembered when he embarrassed me at my old school. _

**Flashback:** "Aw, fuck! My swim shorts are missing! I'm stuck with my regular shorts!" Tidus then sees a small shark tooth in his locker. "Dad, You son of a bitch!"

_I hated him so much for that. Wait a minute, is that guy having locker troubles?_ "Hey, buddy! You need help?" Tidus yelled out to the young man. "Yeah, this locker the school gave me is jacked- Ow!" Tidus then sees a giant cut on the young man's hand. It starts to bleed a little bit. "Sweet mother of Zanarkand! Are you alright?" "Zanarkand, I have a brother from Zanarkand." "Really? What's your name?" "Shuyin Enon." Tidus is surprised when he hears that. He had finally found his brother. "Wait a minute... Tidus? Is that really you?!" Tidus feels a sharp pain in his head. And he passes out. "Tidus? Holy crap! Somebody help!"

_**School Infirmary- **_"What the... what was that sharp pain in my head? Where am I?" Tidus tries to get up, but he's put back down by a girl. She looked about his age. Short brown hair; blur skirt, white buttoned shirt with a tie, and sandals. "You should rest" she said softly. "Who are you?" "Don't you remember? It's me, Yuna." "Yuna? Since when did you move?" "Since my roommate Lenne moved in with me." Tidus then feels a sharp pain in his right arm and forehead. "Are you alright? Tidus are you sure you want to stay in class? You could stay here and get some sleep." _I really didn't wanna go to class. I would rather stay here than get punched by dad. _"Yeah, I guess I could stay here." "Alright, but, before you rest, you need something to heal that arm and head. _Bruises. I must've fallen on my head and arm. _Yuna grabs some bandages from a cabinet, wraps some around Tidus' forehead and arm. Yuna then leaves the room to go to 2nd period class.


End file.
